Galaxy River: The Ongoing Series
by CrossoverStudios
Summary: Galaxy River is a young pegasus who has lived in the Everfree forest all her life. When she is made an alicorn, she must go to Ponyville, a place she's never been. River must struggle to learn, go to school, and find her talent (The cover image is the cutie mark she gets). Along the way, she is trained by the princesses and the Mane 6 and becomes a Cutie Mark Crusader. Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Galaxy River awoke to the hooting of an owl. She looked around and spotted one sitting in a tree. Galaxy got up and stretched her blue legs. Her darker blue eyes flashed. Her two-toned blue mane and tail swished in the wind. The white/very-light-blue dapples completely covering her body like a galaxy, hence the name, shone brightly in the moonlight. Galaxy stretched her native pegasi wings, untouched by a happy calm civilian life. Even though she was a filly, she was faster than Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts, and that's talking fast. Galaxy River, in fact, was the fastest filly in Equestria, and only her tribe knew it. The Moon Waterfall Tribe lived deep in the Everfree forest, and never interacted with Ponyville ponies. The ponies of Ponyville knew they existed, as did the rest of Equestria, but never bothered them. The Tribe members were all nocturnal, resulting in excellent night vision. All the members were pegasi. They did not control their world like the town ponies did, they simply let nature take it's course. They could communicate with other species, and thought equally of them. There was only one pet per pony, and it had to be unique and flying. Galaxy would be given a blue jay egg, which she had requested as soon as she was old enough to talk. Galaxy flew out of her tree home. She thought better of it and flew back in, burying herself under the covers. Soon, she drifted into sleep.

"Galaxy River." said a regal voice. Galaxy, startled, jumped up. She was seeing a beautiful dark blue alicorn with a flowing purple mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a moon. "Princess Luna?" she breathed. This pony came from the most civilized place of all: Canterlot. "Yes, it is I. Walk with me, Galaxy." Galaxy trotted over. "Where are we?" Galaxy asked. "How do you know my name?" "We are in a dream, young filly. And a Princess must know all ponies, even the ones who do not believe in my reign." Galaxy shuffled her feet. The Princess was right. Her tribe did not believe in Princesses. Rather, they believed in a chief. "Are you...mad?" she asked. "Mad? No!" Luna said, comforting the young filly. "I am here on account of my sister, Princess Celestia. We have been watching you, and you have proven that you are special and unique. This should be rewarded. Celestia, Cadance, and I will be here tomorrow to tell you important news. But first, your reward. Luna flew in the air, and spread her wings wide. She circled around and around Galaxy, until she was engulfed in a blue tornado. Luna stopped and landed. The tornado engulfed the young filly. When it stopped, the filly was looking at the ground, panting. When she looked up, it revealed...

A horn!  
"I'm an...alicorn?!" she yelled in surprise. Galaxy jumped up and down in excitement. "Yes, Princess River. Be prepared. We have notified your chief and village. Don't worry, they are fine with you. We will be here tomorrow to pick you up."  
With that, Luna disappeared, and Galaxy River went into a calming sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Galaxy River awoke the next morning to the fillies of the tree bouncing up and down happily.  
"Wow! I didn't know that there were ponies with horns!" said Bat Flutter, a very young black filly with an even darker black mane. "Yup! And I'm an alicorn now!" she said proudly. "Wow!" said the fillies. Galaxy took to the air, she flew around and around, zipping super fast. Now, as stated before, she was faster than the Wonderbolts AND Rainbow Dash combined. And she was just a filly! Imagine the speed of a fully grown pony! "All members of the Tribe!" called Cheif River Moon. He was a muscular black pegasus with a very dark blue mane and tail. "Welcome Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Mi Amore-" "Princess Cadence is fine." stated the pink alicorn. "And Princess Cadence. They are here to collect a very special young filly. Galaxy River, step forth." 

Real sorry. I just got another idea for Timelords In Training! I'll work more later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_Galaxy River, step forth._"  
Galaxy leaped up and trotted over. The sheer size of the alicorns was amazing. Luna smiled down at her, while Celestia and Cadence seemed a little less happy with the...nativeness...of the tribe.

"Galaxy, go pack your things. You'll be taking a train." Galaxy nodded and zoomed off. Wow! A real train! She'd never been on one before! Since she lived so far in the forest, she'd fly with the princesses to the next town over, then take a train to Ponyville from there. She was sooooo excited! Galaxy zoomed into her house and pulled out a suitcase. Using the physics of MLP to break the fourth wall, she zoomed around a collected her things. She stuffed them all in and closed the tops. Dragging the cases down, she watched in awe as Celestia used her magic to turn them all into a sack. Galaxy strung it over her back, so it rested just below her wings. She trotted over to Star Stream, a beautiful light blue pegasus with deep blue eyes and a two-toned blue mane. This was her mother. "Bye Mom! I'll miss you a lot!" she said, nuzzling her mother. Galaxy trotted over to her father, Solar Smear. He was black with a darker black mane and deep blue eyes. On his nose and wingtips were white "solar" flashes.

"Bye Dad! I love you!" she said. Cheif River Moon came forth and presented her with a blue jay. "When this jay lays it's egg, it will fly home. It is your job to care for both the egg and bird until then." The blue jay chattered lovingly and placed herself on Galaxy's shoulder. "Let us be off, then." said Celestia. The alicorns spread their wings, and took to the skies.

Flying outside of the village was amazing, in short. She could see everything! Jay flew next to her. She was about ten feet in front of the princesses, who even with their wings, couldn't keep up. They were so used to being in carriages. When they arrived at the train station, six ponies and a dragon were waiting for her. When Galaxy saw the dragon, she landed and puffed out her wing feathers, clenching her jaw. "No no no!" shouted a purple alicorn. "He's with us!" Twilight Sparkle grabbed her baby dragon and pulled him onto her back. "My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?" she asked. Galaxy eyed her up and down. "Why are you keeping a dragon as a pet? He doesn't have wings, and he can talk, and he's another species!" Twilight looked taken aback, then she remembered. "In Ponyville, ponies keep lots of animals as pets." Twilight stuck a wing out to her friends, and their pets emerged from behind them: A turtle, a rabbit, a dog, a cat, and an alligator.  
A pink wild-haired pony jumped up and started yelling excitedly.

"WOW OH MY GOSH YOUR A NEW PONY AND YOUR AN ALICORN AND YOU'VE NEVER EVEN BEEN IN A REAL TOWN BEFORE! HI, MY NAME IS PINKIE PIE AND I'M HERE TO WELCOME YOU TO EQUESTRIA! WELL, YOU ALREADY LIVED IN EQUESTRIA BUT WE AREN'T IN PONYVILLE YET SO I COULDN'T SAY 'WELCOME TO PONYVILLE' BECAUSE THAT WOULD JUST BE SILLY!"  
She said all this very fast while bouncing.

Galaxy was huddled into a ball, looking up at the pony.

Twilight began in a know-it-all voice, "Pinkie, she's not used to all the commotion. In the forest, they live with animals and it is always peaceful and, I know as a fact, no ponies from our town have ever been ther-" She was cut off by Galaxy.

"Wrong."  
"Excuse me?" Twilight said, looking at this odd young filly. She had a million dapples on her, and wasn't used to the PETS they had?

"There were some traders a few months ago."  
"Oh. Alrightie then."

Next, a white unicorn with a fabulous purple mane strode up. "I am Rarity. Wow, I love your coat choice! Did you get the dapples done at a spa or beauty parlor? I would just _die_ to have spots like those ones!" "Ah, what's a paw and beauty par lore?" she asked. Rarity gasped.

"Rarity, those dapples are in her natural coat. They're for camouflage at night."  
"Yeah, that's right."

"Oh. Well dear, we simply must do something about your dark coat!"  
Rarity hated it when ponies were born with dull dark coats. At least Galaxy was very very light blue dappled and had a two toned mane and such!

Rarity pulled out some makeup and in a flash, Galaxy River was a yellow pony. A crack of thunder followed by downpour washed off the makeup, revealing her natural coat. A rainbow pony slid smoothly out of the skies. "Name's Rainbow Dash. I hear your the fastest pony in Equestria. We'll have a race. First one from here to the clock tower and back wins. Ready...Set...Go!" The pegasi were off. When Rainbow was just turning around, Galaxy had already been sitting at the end line. "WOW!" Rainbow said. She was a bit annoyed a little filly had beaten her. A pale yellow pegasus trotted up to Galaxy. "Hello. My name is Fluttershy." she said quietly. "I can talk to animals."  
Galaxy looked at her quizically. "But we're animals. You mean you can talk to other species." Fluttershy nodded. The final pony came over to her. She was a beautiful maple orange with a tan mane and tail tied in a ponytail. Her eyes blazed green and a cowboy hat rested atop her head. "Ello, Miss Galaxy River! I'm Applejack, I run Sweet Apple Acres. We're a farm. I got myself one heck of a big family, so if you ever need someplace to stay, we got a big empty room in the barn!" Applejack enthusiastically shook Galaxy's hand. She liked this Earth pony.

"Come now, you'll miss the train!" said Cadence. The princesses got onto chariots that would take them to ponyville, and the mane 6 came onto the train.

"Wow. My first train ride." she breathed.

***So what did you think? Next Chapter Spoiler: Galaxy moves in with the Apples, and she'll be trained by the princesses and Mane 6. Please review and spread the word!***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When the train stopped, the princesses were standing there. Celestia began immediately. "Now, we have arranged for you to stay with Applejack." Applejack smiled warmly at the young alicorn. "You'll start attending public school next week. It's what-Thursday?-so in four days. As for you six, I'd like you all to help her with things.

Twilight, I want you to teach her all about Ponyville and magic and anything she is interested in.

Rarity, I'd like you to tell her about the important cities and how to be a proper town pony.

Rainbow, I'd like you to show her Cloudstale and tell her about the skies and flying. You will also take care of teaching her how to control and create weather.

Fluttershy, I'd like you to teach her about the animals and how to deal with them.

Pinkie Pie, I trust that you'll show her how to cook and how to find recipies and ingredients.

Applejack, you will tell her how to harvest and help her get to know Ponyville.  
As for myself, Luna, and Cadence, we will guide you when you need it.  
Galaxy nodded with the other ponies, trying to take it all in.

"Finally, your schedule for the week from now on. Each day after school you will go to a pony for one to one and a half hours.

Sunday-Applejack

Monday-Pinkie Pie

Tuesday-Fluttershy

Wednesday-Rainbow Dash

Thursday-Twilight Sparkle

Friday-Rarity

Rarity, your class will only last for half an hour. Saturday is rest day. We have notified your teacher, and you will not be needing to do any school homework or projects. Now, get busy!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Now, first thing is first. What do you want me to call you? Galaxy or River?"

Galaxy thought. "You can call me River." she said. "Alrightie then, River! You're gonna love our house and family, hooo nelly! I have a sister just your age named Applebloom! She's got two little filly friends. They call 'emselves the 'Cutie Mark Cusaders'. All of them ain't got no cutie mark yet, so you'll fit right in!"

The two trotted along, River was still carrying her sack from Celestia's magic.

Sweet Apple Acres came into view. "WOW!" River breathed. She jumped up and down with excitement. "I'll help you get settled. Applebloom has been so excited to have a brand new sister her age, with wings! Not to mention your from a new and exciting place she's never heard of. Oh, you'll just love her! She's completely redecorated her room and made everything nice and neat."  
They trodded in through the barn door, and River saw the living room. Granny Smith's rocking chair sat in a corner, a rug was in the middle, stairs were on the left with a window near the bottom of them, a couch was to her right facing towards the rug, and an open archway leading to the kitchen stood in the far right. "Let's go meet up with the family." Applejack said. River nodded nervously. They walked through the kitchen into the backyard, where the Apples were sitting at a table. "Apples, I've done it! She's here! Meet our newest addition to the family, Galaxy River Apple! She likes to be called Galaxy River though. Call her River." The three apples turned to face her. They all yelled in happiness, except for Big Mac, who just said, "EEEEEEYYYYUUUUPPPP!" very happily. Applebloom jumped out of her seat and galloped to the other filly. River craned her neck back as Applebloom came up right in her face. It was just for a moment though, when the two came face to face. "Hello, River! I'm Applebloom! I'm a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and I am so so so so so glad your here! You know, my cousin Babs Seed only visits once in a while from Manehattan, but honestly_ EVERYPONY_ already know about that place. You live in the Everfree forest! Wow! Ya know, I've got a friend named Zecora who lives there..." Applebloom chattered on as they walked to the picnic table. Then, she stopped. Applebloom looked suspiciously at River, then ruffled her mane hair to reveal her horn. "YOUR AN ALICORN?!" she said in excitement and wonder. "Surprise, little sis!" Applejack said chuckling as she put her hat onto the pale-yellow filly. "Wow!"

River resumed a seat next to Applebloom. Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Applejack sat across from them. "So, River. Can y'all tell us a bit about yourself?" Applejack asked.

"Well, uh...I lived in a tribe in the Everfree forest. Life was peaceful, but not always secure. Many times, we didn't have enough food for the winter. We had to go hunting for wild berries, and we planted bushed around the camp's clearing when we could for berry crops. We had some Zap Apple trees there too, as well as corn. Corn is one of my favorite foods, it's so good. When we could, we traded with ponies for things like tomatos and lettuce, but also tools like rope, tape, hoes, seeds, wood, and stone. My favorite color is blue, and I'm the literal fastest pony in Equestria. I haven't learned ANY magic yet, but I plan to! I have a blue jay who's gonna lay an egg! I'm gonna keep the egg when she flies back to the forest. I don't have my cutie mark, but I try everything. I love painting, flying, exploring, adventuring, cooking, playing, and I really want to have friends and go to a school."  
Applebloom smiled. "Hey! I like to do those things too! Except for the flying part."  
Granny Smith put out a hoof and ruffled the young Princess's mane. River blushed in embarrasment, but she was okay with it. "Now Applebloom, pleas be nice and go show River to her room."

River's room was connected off of Applebloom's. She had a nice wood bed with posts and a dresser and closet. She also had a desk and a chest at the foot of her bed to put her things, and also a nice rug and beanbag chair. "Nice room!" River said as she put her sack on the bed. "Yup! Tomorrow is Friday, which is the perfect day to initiate you into the Cutie Mark Crusaders! We have to throw a party since you'll be here permenantly. And we'll do extra special things. Oh, I'll be back soon! I gotta go plan the surprise!" Applebloom said, dashing off. River sighed and opened the window. She flew out and sat on the roof. Her blue jay rested on her outstretched wing. "I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll have a sister, and real friends."

***So, Galaxy is known as River now! She's gonna have a heck of a time dealing with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, because in her tribe the fillies were all nice to each other. I wonder how Miss Cheerilee will go about helping her be accepted by the other young ponies...  
Please review! Also, I have two stories right now: Galaxy River and Timelords In Training. They both have the words "Ongoing Series" after them. This means I make up most of the plot as I go along and they don't stop, so tune in at least twice a day if you can to see a new chapter. They will go until the chapter limit, then I'll create another story of the same story (That sounded weird). So, they don't really have a chapter limit, and I work on them all the time. Galaxy River has FIFTY VIEWS right now, and I only uploaded the first chapter today! Thanks so much! The more you view and follow and favorite and review, the more I work on it! If I don't get any views for a week then I'll work on the other thing more than this one. I'll alternate a lot! Thanks for Reading Chapter Five!**

**-CrossoverStudios***


	6. Chapter 6

***Geronimo, and welcome back to 'Galaxy River'! When we left off last, River had just moved in with her new family: the Apples. How will she handle the other crusaders? How will they handle her? What's her talent? Will she like the party? WILL I EVER STOP HAVING AN OBSESSION OVER NACHOS?**

**These are questions all to be answered if you keep reading.**

**P.S- I'll answer the last question right now:  
NEVER IN A MILLION TRILLION GALAXIES AND ALL OF SPACE AND TIME THE TARDIS COULD BRING ME TO! NEVER! EVER! NEVERRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**:3  
***

Morning woke River up by itself. She stretched her legs and trotted into Applebloom's room. There were two things on her bed: a sticky note and a map.

_River-_

_This was written by Applebloom. Come to the clubhouse right now. Trust me! Oh, and could you grab the sprinkles from the kitchen?  
Your Sister,_

_Applebloom_

She liked the way it ended: Your Sister. River zipped downstairs with the map, took the sprinkles, and flew out the door. She followed the directions until she had reached a clubhouse resting atop a tree. A banner hung over the front, reading:

_**WELCOME**____**TO**____**THE**____**CUTIE**____**MARK**____**CRUSADERS**____**RIVER!**_

River smiled and knocked on the door. It creaked open to reveal a dark clubhouse. "Hello?" River said. "SURPRISE!" shouted Pinkie Pie. She and the crusaders were all erupting with happiness. The other mane 6 smiled warmly. Their pets were there too. "Alright everypony, go party!" Pinkie shouted over the music. Applebloom came running up to River with an orange filly and a white filly. "This is Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. The other crusaders."

After half an hour of dancing and getting to know each other, the three fillies took off. Even though they were eager to include River, they were still a little clicky. But not for long!

"Attention please. All ponies and pets be seated." Applebloom said over the microphone. The mane 6 and their pets sat down in two rows of seating, in front of a small risen stage with a stool and pedestal. On the pedestal was a scroll the CMC had made to look professional. Behind the pedestal on the wall were five glass cases, each with a maroon cape inside. Except for the one in the middle, directly behind the pedestal. River guessed that this was hers. "Princess Galaxy River, we invite you to join us as our fellow crusader, colleague, friend, chum of chums, acquaintance, companion, sister-" "She gets it."  
"Right. Do you promise to uphold our legacy to find our cutie marks, spread our awesomeness across Equestria, and defeat anything standing in our path?" "Uh, I guess so?" River replied. "Then by the power of the Cutie Mark spirits-" "Wait." River cut Applebloom off. "What are Cutie Mark spirits?" "Just roll with it." "Alright." "By the power of the Cutie Mark spirits, I grant you an invitation to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders Secret Society. Do you accept?"

"Yes." River replied.

"Then come forward for your ceremony!"

River walked up. Sweetie Belle held a container of sprinkles, while Scootaloo stood in front of her.

"The First Step: Sprinkles."  
Sweetie Belle dumped the sprinkles on Scootaloo's wings. Scootaloo carried the sprinkles over and put them on River's. River fluttered her wings, setting the whole room into a shower of sprinkles.

"The Second Step: Square."  
Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo put on their maroon capes and walked over. Applebloom stood in front, Sweetie to her left, and Scootaloo to her right. Babs Seed burst through the door and put her's on too. They all extended a hoof to touch her wings, horn, and tail.

Babs Seed put her cape back and raced out the door, with a quick goodbye to her cousin.

"The Final Step: Cape Receivement. Gosh, It's hard being so professional!"

Sweetie bell pointed her horn towards a folded navy blue piece of clothing. Using the magic she had learned in her Twilight Time, she lifted it up so it floated through the air towards River. It snapped shut around her neck and hung gracefully at her sides. River liked her cape because it was unique. The others were maroon, her's was a navy blue. The others' little patch that was a picture of a filly was yellow and blue, her's was light blue with a purple filly.

"We welcome you to the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"  
An enormous cheer erupted, and the animals started to bark, meow, chatter, chomp, and hop in excitement.

After all the junk food you could imagine, the Crusaders went home. Their capes rested beautifully in the cases of the clubhouse. River smiled as her sister walked in and got in the bed with her. Applebloom told her it wasn't fun being in there all alone.

River knew what her sister meant.

***Cutie Mark Crusaders Gained A New Member, YAY!**

**Next Chapter: The First Day Of School (EVER!)*  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

***Galaxy Is Getting Ready For School On Monday. It's so close!***

River awoke to the crow of a rooster. Applebloom was up in her face. "Wake up wake up wake up!"

Applebloom said. "Applebloom, what do you want?" groaned River. "We need to go into town and pick up some stuff! Come on!"

The two fillies were prancing around happily. They had just gathered Applejack's list of things needed. "River, why don't you go zoom around?" Applebloom said, walking in the direction of an office supply store. "Okay!" said River. She zipped into the sky, heading straight towards a cloud. "AHHHH!" River crashed into the cloud... And it felt soft. She was okay! River landed on top and pulled some cloud over her. It felt nice and cool in the sun. "Wow! I should do this more often!"

When she got back to the barn, there was a small sack on the counter.

"Surprise, sis! I got y'all your school supplies!"  
River trotted over and poked the bag. "Why do I need quills, ink, and notebooks?" she asked. "Uh, to write, dummy!" her sister said. "Oh. Where I come from, you wrote in berry juice. Thanks Applebloom!"  
River trotted upstairs and flew out the window. The wind helped her relax. Tomorrow was Sunday. She'd sleep in real late, then go to Applejack for her first lesson.

***Sorry For The Short Chapter. I'm Thinking About Making Another Story Too. Don't Worry, This Is My Most Popular One. Please review!***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

River had slept in late, just as she planned. When she awoke, Applejack was leaning in through her window. "Applejack! How did you get up here?" she asked in surprise. "Ah, the ladder?" Applejack said as if it was obvious. "Well, are y'all ready to start your first lesson?" "YES!" yelled River. She zipped past Applejack and landed next to the apple trees. "Now. Y'all wanna take your hind legs and just go up and out." Applejack backed up and applebucked a tree for a demonstration. "Alright." River trotted up to a tree, gathered her strength, and pushed! Only four apples fell into the waiting basket. "AHHGH! This is too hard!" River zipped into the tree and shook the branches. The apples fell into the baskets below. "I suppose that's one way to do it." Applejack chuckled. "Right. Lets move onto corn."

*

After harvesting up the corn, the two sisters were husking it in the kitchen. Applejack poked her head up when she heard a timer. "Wellllp!" the mare said, putting the corn into a pot on the stove. "Looks like your hour's up. I'll meet you here with the girls tomorrow. Have fun doin', ah, whatever!" AJ called as River once again rocketed down the house. She flew upstairs into her room, where her blue jay was nudging two eggs! River gasped and ran over, her eyes shining. They looked totally different. One was a pale blue, but the other was a swirl of blues and white. No matter. They were eggs just the same. She had to tell Applebloom! Applebloom was in her room, writing in a book. She closed it when she saw River. "Applebloom! My jay layed it's eggs!" she panted. "Nice." said Applebloom flatly, going back to her book. "Dontchya wanna see?" River asked. "Ah, maybe later." Applebloom replied. She never took her eyes off what she was writing. "Okay then." Applebloom had told River that she was writing a book, so maybe that was shy she seemed so out of it. "Oh, and River? You were asleep, but we got another filly into the crusaders. Sorry we didn't wake you up." River stared in mock astonishment. "Why didn't you wake me?" "Sorry. You looked so peaceful." "That's no excuse!" Applebloom just kept writing. River wondered what secrets were in that book. Soon enough, she intended to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

****I sat in my loft bed with my laptop, furiously typing away.****

****I discover that there are 146 people who have read Galaxy River.****

****There are no reviews.**  
** "Please!" I say, clutching onto the readers leg. "I need reviews to keep me motivated!" ****

**** "I am sorry, my people need me. I must go." The reader shakes me off. ****

****I point my sonic screwdriver at them, but they tilt it downwards.**  
**The reader walks off, and I proceed to quietly vacuum nachos in a corner.**  
Don't make me go eat nachos in a corner. Review.**

**No reviews, No motivation.**

**No motivation, No story.**

**This was a serious message brought to you by CrossoverStudios, who is now dancing.**

**She sucks at it.**

River woke up a half-hour before school. Applebloom was downstairs, eating cereal. River got herself some and ate very quickly. She zoomed out the door with her bag. Flying down the road, very close to the ground, several ponies jumped out of her way. She crashed into one, sending her tumbling down. "Hey! What gives?" said the pony, jumping to her feet. She was very light brown with white speckles covering her like a galaxy and a two-toned green-dark green mane and tail. Her eyes were dark, sparkling green, exactly like River's, only green.

She had wings.

And a...HORN!  
"YOUR AN ALICORN TOO?" she asked in surprise. The filly jumped to her feet and eyed River. "YOU ARE TOO?" the filly asked. "WOW! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST ME AND THE PRINCESSES!"  
"So did I!"

"Well, now that you've bumped into me, what's your name?" she said.

"Galaxy River." River replied.

"Cool name! Matches your speckles."  
"That's another thing! It's like we're twins, but we're different colors."  
The filly giggled.

"What's your name?" River asked, curious.

"Oh, me? Oak Fire."  
"Nice to meet you Oak. Do you go to Ponyville school?"  
"Yes! I'm new this year. Do you?"  
"Today's my first day."  
"Then let's go!"

The two alicorn fillies raced down the cobblestone sidewalk, shoving each other playfully. They joined the line outside the school. "Everypony into class!" said Miss Cheerilee happily. "Hello, River. I'm Miss Cheerilee. Go to class, now. Be a good filly!"

River and Oak went into class. River hovered by the door, and the teacher walked in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Class, please welcome a very special filly to the class, Galaxy River!" Miss Cheerilee smiled and pushed River in. "River comes from a very special place! Do you want to tell them, River?" River nodded her head, unsure. "I lived in a tribe in the Everfree Forest." The class gasped. A pink pony with a tiara as a cutie mark raised her hoof. "But, Miss Cheerilee, if she lived in the Everfree forest, how is she alive? And why is she here?" "Very good question, Diamond Tiara! Today, in honor of River, we will be learing all about the Everfree forest!" Diamond Tiara rolled her eyes. Most of the class looked interested...and River thought her sister would be sticking up for her against Diamond Tiara. She was wrong. Boy, Applebloom was acting strange today! Applebloom was sitting in the back row, quietly whispering to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle while flashing glances at Oak Fire and River herself. River trotted over to the empty desk next to Oak Fire. Cheerilee began.

"The Everfree forest is very dangerous. None of you fillies should EVER go in there, except for River. She lives there, so she knows about it. Some of the creatures that live there are Timberwolves, squirrels, dragons, and even pegasus ponies! These ponies are members of the Moon Waterfall Tribe. They have to farm all their own food, and hunt for berries! River, Oak, what are some berries and food that you have eaten there?" Applebloom and the other two crusaders flinched. River opened her mouth and shot up out of her desk. "WAIT! Oak Fire is in the Moon Waterfall Tribe too?" River asked, looking at Applebloom. Her "sister" looked down at her desk. "Wait, you are too?" asked Oak, who really hadn't been paying attention. "YEAH! Who's your parents?" "Star Stream and Solar Streak. Why?" Galaxy's heart thumped inside her chest. "Those are my parents." she said quietly. The two alicorns realized what this meant at the exact same time. And as fate would have it, the bell rang for recess.


	11. Chapter 11

The two fillies giggled and laughed and were talking nonstop. They were twins. They were sisters. They were alicorns. They were in the same tribe. It was the best day of her life! Then, something hit River like someone had knocked the wind out of her. The other crusaders were racing into the woods, away from the school. "Wha? But...school's not over yet!" River said, puzzled. "Yes it is. It was a half day today. Rest of the week off." "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE EVER TELL ME THIS STUFF? AND WHY DO WE HAVE THE WEEK OFF?" the blue filly replied, in an almost rage. "Because this week is the week when fillies put together an act and show off their talents in it, competing in the Ponyville play theater. It's a HUGE event! It's not just Ponyville either, fillies come from all around Equestria! Speaking of which, do you want to join with me? We'd be great partners!" River bounced happily. "Yes! But first, I want to go spy on Applebloom and her friends." "Oh! Those fillies? They have a club I'm part of!" River was stunned. "So...am...I..." she said, the pieces coming together like a puzzle. Applebloom was hiding a lot. "Cool! Where's your cape? Mine is green and right behind the pedestal."  
"WHAT!? THAT'S WHERE MINE WAS!" The two fillies had a special bond. They could think of things right around the same time. And that was what happened. Withour either saying so, they left their bags in the school and flew off in search of the three. "Hey! Wait up!" whispered Oak, struggling to keep up. "Why can't you fly good? You were in the tribe, right? You weren't lying?" "Of course not! I was a unicorn before this. I dunno how our parents got me to be a unicorn, but I was! So I'm getting used to flying. I'm the best magical artist in Equestria, though!" "Cool! I'm the fastest flier. Maybe we can help each other some time." The two hid in a bush as they watched the three fillies sneak in their clubhouse. The twins flew over and peeked in through the window.  
Applebloom was taking down River's cape from the case. Scootaloo was replacing it with a green cape.

"So. We take Oak in for a meeting next. I hate the fact that our sisters talked about OUR CLUB in front of them, and we have to include them. They never have to know that they're both in it. Applejack is gonna talk to River about moving into the attic today, so I don't need to sleep next to her. The Princesses aren't happy with Luna making two new alicorns. I hear that Luna SAID she was there for her sister, but really just was making them alicorns herself. Let's go into our secret club mode." Applebloom finished. Sweetie Belle levitated a chest and put it by the door. They pulled out Applebloom's journal.

"Today, we'll go get our cutie marks and join the competition with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon."  
The twins nodded to each other, and took off to Sweet Apple Acres.

*

Shortly after, Applebloom and her friends arrived. There was flooding, and she bravely got into a crate to rescue all the floating apples that the family had collected, which were swept out of their baskets.

"Applebloom, your flank!" shouted her big sister with a YEEEHAWW!  
On Applebloom's previously blank flank, there was a shiny red apple.

Nobody really knows how they did it, but all three fillies managed to get their cuite marks that same day. Sweetie Belle's was a pink wavy note line with purple notes on it. Scootaloo's was a scooter.

Oak Fire and Galaxy River were mad. I'm not saying they were the kind of mad you get at your brother if he spraypaints your room, I'm talking MAD. Steamed. You could probably see the smoke coming out of their ears.

As the twins were walking home, they spotted the Crusaders and Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon practing an act. Silverspoon had strung silver spoons onto colorful corns and hung them around. She would lift up a silver pole and hit them gently in such a way to create a melody. Diamond Tiara was on a crate, singing into a mop. Applebloom was in the background, painting apple trees. Scootaloo was practicing a skateboarding finale in the air. Sweetie Belle was at a piano, composing music. Scootaloo was the first to spot the alicorns. She nudged her friends and all five looked up. They all gathered near the middle of the stage they were practing on and watched as the sisters came over. "Uh...Hi?" said Applebloom nervously. "WE HATE YOU GUYS! WE DON'T WANNA BE PART OF YOUR DUMB CLUB ANYWAY!" Oak Fire said, the rage bubbling up inside her. "Well, the Crusaders are over. We've got our cutie marks, and I got a call from Babs yesterday telling me she got hers. It's a brown seed. You fillies better scram. See ya later..." finished Applbloom. "BLANK FLANKS!" they shouted.

And that was Galaxy's breaking point.


End file.
